1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to securing devices. More specifically, this invention relates to means for anchoring conventional padlocks to an immoveable structure so that any object chained to the padlock shackle is securely held against removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art generally, means of securing items by padlock to a stationary structure have involved the threading of the padlock shackle through both ends of a chain. Between its ends, the chain goes around a part of the object to be secured and around the immoveable structure. Thus, for instance, in securing a bicycle to a bike rack, the chain has passed through the wheel of a bicycle, through part of the rack structure, and both ends of the chain have been secured to the padlock shackle in a conventional manner.